


Taken Over

by TheRedPaladin101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dark Keith (Voltron), Electrocution, Fighting, Force-Feeding, Forced Killings, Galra Keith (Voltron), Isolation, Kidnapping, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Quintessence Torture, Rimming, Rough Sex, Some Galra OCs, Top Keith (Voltron), forced fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Captured, isolated, and all alone, Keith is forced to consume a substance that corrupted the very man who they're trying to take down - Quintessence. There are two possible endings; the Quintessence overpowers and kills him, or he becomes a blood hungry killing machine.





	1. Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here!! After so much planning and rewriting, the story has officially begun! 
> 
> This story is based off my animatic [Galra Keith: Taken Over on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xdYIMdGLoY) along with a special comment by [villenkaa on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/villenkaa/?hl=en) who helped me come up with the story line.  
> I'm a little bad at action scenes, so I did my best since there's a lot of killing in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the beginning of this story - I'll update as soon as possible!

Keith stood frozen solid against the cold wall of the base, watching Kolivan do the same on the other wall opposite of him. The doors slipped open, two droids walking through. They didn’t have a chance to see the two blades before they were sliced in half, pieces sparking and falling to the ground. Kolivan jumped over them and ran through the closing doors, Keith following closely. 

The leader and younger blade were on one of the main Galra general’s ship, here to destroy the base and all the shipments inside. The general wasn’t very well known, but he was important when it came to holding Quintessence for the empire. Kolivan believed that if they blew up the main ship, soon the others would show up on the map and they could get rid of them too. 

“Keith, plant the bomb in the third corridor on the right wing,” Kolivan spoke up, handing Keith one of the bombs. “I’ll meet you in the pod once done.” 

“Got it,” Keith said, taking the bomb and turning for the right wing. He didn’t have much of a problem getting there - slicing a few droids here and there that got in his way. Keith checked his map, finding himself right where he needed to be. He pressed the bomb to the wall, setting up the timer quickly so he had time to get out. 

“Hold it!” Keith yelled in pain when a burning sensation spread over his side, barely processing the gunshot that came before it. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his blade, whipping around and slashing the arm off a droid. His blade was kicked out of his hand, his jaw getting nailed by another gun. His mask flickered before disappearing, blood pooling into his mouth. 

Through his blurry vision, he saw a Galra rip the bomb off the wall and easily disable it. He could hear Kolivan’s voice talking to him through his earpiece, but he couldn’t respond. The Galra above him grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the floor, slamming him back against the wall. The air left his lungs in one go, his hands coming up to grip the armored wrist tightly. 

“It seems we found a Marmora scum,” the Galra smirked, his irises turning to slits. Keith choked when his hand tightened around his neck, kicking his legs and squirming in his grip. The Galra holding him wasn’t the general. He was leaner and had smooth deep purple skin, ears long and pointed. The general had fur from the photos Keith saw, and no irises. “Call General Falc,” the Galra continued, looking back at the two droids and smaller Galra standing there. “And find the other Mamora scums here.” 

Keith almost wanted to laugh. Kolivan could hear the entire conversation through his earpiece, so it was likely he was already boarding the pod. He managed to kick the Galra’s chest, almost making him drop him. Instead, Keith was thrown to the floor, getting kicked in the side where he was shot. He couldn’t stop the scream of pure pain from escaping him, rolling away to clutch his bleeding side. The Galra laughed and let him for a moment before grabbing his hood and dragging him along the stone cold floor. 

Keith was now choking from the pain coursing through him, trying to catch his breath as he was dragged deeper into the right wing of the ship. He felt lightheaded, squirming and hissing at the pain lingering there. He didn’t have his blade anymore, and he was in too much pain to actually run and fight. He was fucked, basically. 

“General Falc, we have captured a Marmora.” Keith had to swallow the whimper when he was thrown into another room, puffing and gripping his side tightly to stop the blood from seeping out. “He seems to be a hybrid or half-breed of sorts.” 

“So it seems,” a deep rumbling voice spoke up, making Keith look up. He was laying at the feet of a massive Galra, a cruel smirk curling at his lips. Keith yelped when a clawed hand grabbed him by the arm, lifting him at least seven feet off the ground. The general was taller than he thought he was. “What’s your name, tiny?”

Keith’s shoulder was aching from being held up by his arm in a death grip. He scowled at the nickname and spit blood into the general’s face. He didn’t expect the Galra to smirk and shake him violently. “Oh, you don’t want to talk, eh?”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, his free hand grabbing his side in pain. Falc looked down at his side and chuckled, dropping Keith onto the ground. “It seems he might die soon due to that wound of his. You,” he pointed at two Galra clearly in the lower ranks standing aside, both straightening up, “both of you take him to the chambers. Let him bleed out there.” 

“Keep your hands off me!” Keith snarled when they grabbed him, struggling and yanking one of his arms free to elbow the Galra. It didn’t matter though because they were soon dragging him out of the room and back into the hall. Keith thrashed and hissed in pain, trying to get away but trying to not hurt his side even more. 

The two threw him into the dark moist chambers, smirking when he cried out again. Blood seeped out onto the floor, his wound having tore open more from his struggles. Keith sobbed at the pain, clutching his bleeding side to stop the blood flow. Fear bloomed in his chest, wide teary eyes staring up at the ceiling as he realized he might just die in here. The two Galra watched him silently, but Keith didn’t care. 

Black spots dotted his vision, a small hiccup escaping his throat. He was going to die. He didn’t want to die. Not like this. 

He could hear the two Galra speaking to one another, something about a test and the general. Keith’s eyes began to slide shut when he felt them force him onto his back, pulling his hands away from his side. Keith struggled in their hold, but he couldn’t do much when his vision blacked out, his consciousness fading with it.

 

When Keith came to, he found himself in a different chamber - a cleaner looking one, but still dark. His right hand was chained to the wall, and he found his ankles chained together as well. A dull pain striked through his side to his spine, a soft curse slipping out of him. Clean white bandages wrapped around his waist, covering up the wound. He frowned.

The general wanted him to bleed out, right? What happened? 

Keith pushed himself onto his hands and knees, eyeing the new skin tight suit and dark purple shirt hanging from his shoulders. Shit, was he a prisoner now? Shiro had these exact same clothes when he escaped, and so do countless aliens they saved from the Galra. Keith huffed in annoyance, sitting back against the wall. Of course he was stuck here. From what he’s seen with other prisoners, he would’ve been better off bleeding out. 

But that didn’t matter now. He needs to find a way out of here quick before he does end up dead. The cell looked smaller than where he was originally dumped. No windows, no bars - just four dark walls isolating him. Keith barely caught the outline of the door in the shadows across the room, looking down at the chain keeping him close to the wall. Even if the door was unlocked, Keith wouldn’t be able to reach it without cutting the chain somehow. Was this chain even metal? It was glowing purple, so probably not. 

It was super quiet, too. Keith could hear the dull sound of an engine, but that was it. It made his skin crawl at how quiet it was. It wasn’t the same quiet he was used to - on the castle ship or the Marmora base. This one made him tense and uncomfortable. 

“Okay, don’t panic,” he mumbled to himself, observing the cell. There really wasn’t anything in here. Keith frowned, tugging at the chain slightly. Was he gonna be thrown into an arena like Shiro was? Is that where he’ll die instead? 

He flinched when the door suddenly creaked open, echoing in the cell. He squinted when the light seeped in, blinking a few times to get used to the purple glow. A Galra stood at the door, clad in full armor. When he stepped inside, another followed - this one taller and bigger in size. Keith scooted back closer to the wall, eyeing them. 

The first one kneeled in front of Keith, pulling off his helmet to reveal one of the Galra who brought him to the cell earlier. “Hungry?” he asked, voice slightly rough and too deep. Keith watched him pull out a sealed box of some sort - like a container back on Earth. Clicking it open with a soft hiss, the Galra held out the box to Keith. He scrunched his nose at the horrid smell, looking down at the dark pink jello inside. 

The Galra grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the purple glow from the chains. “Go ahead and eat. You’ll need it.” Keith locked his jaw and slapped the food away from him, the container clacking against the ground. The larger Galra growled and stepped closer, but the one in front of him held a hand up when Keith flinched. “Wait a moment.” He grabbed Keith’s jaw firmly, lifting his head up with a smirk. “Do you really want to play that game, little Blade?” 

“I don’t need your food,” Keith growled lowly, wincing when the sharp claws dug into his skin. 

“Oh, really?” he sneered, squeezing Keith’s jaw till it hurt to keep his mouth closed. Keith glared at him, squirming when the other Galra picked up the spilled food. “You’ll thank us later, little Blade,” he hummed, pinning Keith against the wall and forcing his head back. 

Keith grunted and struggled in his hold, trying to close his mouth as the Galra kneeled down beside him, scooping the jello into his hand. Keith squeezed his eyes shut when the jello was forced into his mouth, attempting to spit it out at the bland tasting food. He gagged when the Galra pushed the food back into his mouth and down his throat, jaw close to biting down if it wasn’t being held open. 

Tears sprung up as the two kept forcing the food down, using his free hand to hit and push at the Galra holding him. He coughed and almost threw up the food multiple times, but they made sure he kept it down. He collapsed onto his side, coughing and trembling at the sickening feeling in his stomach. 

“Go get Leloc,” the Galra told the taller one. Keith wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up to see the Galra walk out, glaring at the one still in front of him. The Galra tilted his head, smirking down at him. “Maybe that’ll go smoother tomorrow.”

“Fuck you,” Keith grit out, earning a slightly confused look. He looked back at the door when it opened again, another Galra joining them. He didn’t recognize this one. It must’ve been Leloc.

“Will he be a problem?” Leloc asked, setting down a case. He clicked it open, a bright purple glow seeping out of it. 

“For now,” the Galra hummed, grabbing Keith’s jaw again in a tighter grip. Keith hissed and glared up at him, eyes trailing to Leloc’s case. 

“What is that?” Keith asked lowly, wincing when the hold on his jaw tightened. Leloc chuckled, pulling out a rather odd looking device shaped like a gun. Keith swallowed when he saw the needle sticking out of the end. “What are you doing?” 

Leloc lifted up a small jar full of bright purple liquid, hooking it up to the device in his hand. “Test 50987, TO Subject 549.” He turned to Keith, a cruel smirk on his face. Keith felt dread creep through him. “We’ve never tested this on a halfling before, nor one of your species.” 

“Tested what?” Keith growled, watching the bubbling liquid. He knew what it was - recognized it from countless missions. Quintessence. 

Leloc grabbed his arm and straightened it out, hold so strong Keith could barely struggle. Keith thrashed his legs and cursed at the Galra, the sharp pain from the thick needle going into his wrist almost making a cry slip out. He squeezed his eyes shut at the cool feeling spreading through his wrist to his bicep. He felt sick again. 

“Good, stay still,” Leloc said, though his voice sounds muffled. Keith barely peeked his eyes open, a wave of dizziness hitting him. He felt ashamed when a whimper crawled up his throat, his free hand reaching blindly for something to hold. He heard laughter and followed the noise, grabbing onto armor and squirming. 

“All done,” Leloc spoke up, the warmth of the needle disappearing. Keith flinched and gasped for air, heat spreading through him. Too hot. 

Keith opened his eyes finally, chest heaving as he took in deep breaths of air. He couldn’t move his arm. Blinking slowly, Keith regained some of his vision, finding the three watching him curiously. Tilting his head to the side, Keith yelped when he found the veins in his arm glowing purple. 

“Don’t freak out,” the taller Galra finally spoke up, making Keith realize this Galra was a female. “It’ll mess up if you do.” 

“What the fuck did you do to me?!” Keith clutched his arm to his chest, barely noticing the blood oozing from his wrist. Leloc ignored him, packing up the now empty jar and device. The Galra in front of him chuckled, pulling out a roll of bandages. 

“Nothing major, really,” he hummed, reaching for Keith’s arm. He huffed in annoyance when Keith jerked away from him, trying again. “Hold still, I’m trying to wrap this up.” 

“Get this out of me!” Keith snapped, gripping his wrist. 

“Kind of hard when it’s in your bloodstream already,” Leloc pointed out, getting to his feet. “No need to worry. It’ll either kill you by the time you sleep, or you’ll want more by tomorrow. Depends on your system.” 

“How am I not supposed to worry about dying?!” Keith shouted, voice echoing in the cell. The taller Galra’s ears twitched at the echo. 

“Considering you apparently have Galra blood according to our studies, you should be fine,” she said dryly. “So stop shouting.” 

Keith locks his jaw under her stare, finally having his arm yanked out of his hold by the Galra in front of him. Watching him wrap up his wrist, he noticed the glow in his veins going down till only his pale skin was left with a tingling feeling going through his arm. The Galra rubbed his wrist with a low chuckle, watching Keith wince when he pressed down on where the needle struck him. “See you tomorrow, little Blade.” 

When the three were gone, silence fell over the room again. Keith’s skin crawled at the silence, the soft ringing in his ears the only thing he could listen to. His heartbeat was picking up with each passing second, scratching at his arm and kicking his legs a bit. Rushes of light tingling sensations kept passing through him, an irritation in his wrist making his fingers twitch. 

Tilting his head back against the wall, Keith chewed on his bottom lip to try and distract himself from what was going on. He was a test subject now - Quintessence being forced into his system. Even in the darkness, Keith could see the skin around his wrist has turned purple. 

He felt wide awake now. The energy coursing through him refused to let him rest, refused to let him relax. He would probably compare it to feeling jittery, but not quite. Maybe restless. 

It got worse over the next few days. The three kept coming back to dose his arm up with the cursed substance after forcing him to eat their shit food. Keith couldn’t even focus on an escape plan, the irritation building in his bloodstream distracting him. He hasn’t slept for more than two hours each night, the energy forcing his sleep deprived eyes to stay open. 

Keith soon learned who each Galra was after two days. Leloc, very small compared to the other two with thin purple hairs along his body and pure golden eyes, was probably a medic of some sort. He seemed to know what would happen to Keith, but not exactly due to him being a test. The Galra who nicknamed him “Little Blade” was called Opalit, who looked very similar to the general, but smaller with deep blue irises. Tigary was the tall female Galra who stayed quiet most of the time, standing back and observing with her narrowed golden eyes. She seemed to have skin like Keith’s, but deep purple with markings engraved all along her skin. 

Leloc was only here to test Keith. Opalit was here to make sure he was fed. Tigary was here to make sure he didn’t try to escape. They all three had a role, and they all played it. Even if Keith could think clearly, he wouldn’t be able to escape past Tigary. 

His mind was growing more and more fuzzy, body twitching every few seconds. The Quintessence had turned his arms purple, maybe up to his shoulder under his suit. Keith was becoming desperate for something to stop this feeling coursing through him. On day four was when he willingly ate the food given to him, pleasing Opalit since they didn’t have to force it down anymore.

Sleep became a foreign topic to Keith very quickly. Staring at the wall, Keith would scratch at his skin and mumble a count. That’s all he did anymore - count. He stored it in his head after three days of counting on repeat the Galra came to check on him every twenty-four hours. Keith predicted he’s been in here for at least a week. 

The idea of being rescued long left his head. The idea of escape was ideal, but he couldn’t concentrate enough to form a plan. The only thing he could do was sit still, maybe twitch here or there, and count. 

Keith lost track of his days when something different happened. Laying on his side, eyes stuck to a crack on the wall, Keith counted away. It wouldn’t be long before the Galra showed up again. He stopped counting when suddenly the air in his lungs disappeared, making him lie there in shock for a split second before he gasped and clawed at his neck. 

He felt blood coat his fingertips, but the feeling of suffocating was making him panic more than a little bit of blood. Skin crawling, fingers twitching widely, Keith cried out and swallowed as much air as he could. He needed something - something to stop this pain circling through his veins. 

It felt like forever when the door finally opened. Keith arched his back and twisted his body, feeling his muscles protest with the stretch. Someone pinned him down, putting more pressure on his arm where the Quintessence was shot into him. Keith squirmed helplessly, babbling nonsense under his breath. He stilled when he felt the needle hit his wrist. 

Keith couldn’t describe anytime soon what he felt. Relief, maybe? The sensation of the fresh energy flowing through him made him feel like he was floating, head fuzzy with bliss. 

Keith knew in the back of his head the Quintessence was bad and was changing him, but an even louder voice was yelling for more. He needed more. So much more. 

“Look at his ears,” Tigary’s voice came up, the ringing finally stopping. Keith blinked his eyes open, realizing just now he had them closed. Fingertips ghosted the shell of his ear, and Keith took a moment to notice Opalit was tracing the shape of his ear - which _wasn’t round_. Keith could feel his fingertip trace up to a point, then down to another, seeming to shape like an Altean ear with a pointed lobe. 

“What’s… happening…?” Keith spoke slowly, peering up at the blurry figures. Leloc shines a light in one of his eyes, and Keith barely reacts. He does the other before letting out a small hum and leaning back. 

“His eyes are dilated,” he pointed out, examining Keith’s - for once - limp body. “I think his Galra side is starting to come out completely.”

Keith mumbled his statement in question. The three glanced at him, ignoring his question. Tigary kneeled over his head, tilting his head up and opening his jaw. “His fangs grew in.” 

Opalit tapped Keith’s chest, humming in curiosity. “What if we gave him another does today? Think it’ll completely come out?” 

Leloc made a face. “That’s dangerous. It could kill him.” 

He shrugged. “Your point? We’ve killed plenty before.” 

“Sadly, he’s our first half-breed,” Tigary pointed out, watching Keith grab her wrist loosely - pulling at her fingers lazily as if he was a child discovering something new. He looked really out of it, Tigary noticed. If they gave him another today, he’d either die, or completely shift. 

The thing is, none of them know what will happen if he completely shifts. Possible outcomes would be memory loss or an increase in sensitivity. Most Galra subjects had that happen, along with a sudden urge to cause chaos. 

Keith was picking at her fingers, listening to the sound of moving cloth against skin. He could hear it - the sound drowning out their voices. He was so focused on the new noise, something different than the sound of the engine and their voices, he didn’t bother to listen to them talk about his fate. He didn’t care anymore. His body was finally at ease, and he was able to listen to something he usually wouldn’t care about. It was so loud in his ears now, and he used to not be able to hear his own clothing move against his skin in the quiet of the cell. 

It was odd - how focused he was on this one sound. He vaguely remembers how back in the castle, if someone said they like the sound of clothing on skin, he’d think they were fucking weird. Maybe the _feel_ of clothing, but sound? Keith felt his lips twitch into a smile - he really was going crazy. 

Tigary pulled his hands off of her at one point, finding the look on his face unsettling. She was raised in a place where no one smiled, or even grinned. Galra around her share jokes and may crack a grin or two, but the smile on the half-breed’s face wasn’t amused or genuine. He just looked downright out of it, like he was planning an attack and couldn’t hold in his glee. 

Leloc left to go fetch another jar of Quintessence. The two settled on testing it since Keith’s body was limp for once after two weeks of continuous twitching and violent jerks. He looked rather happy after getting his dose for today, and when Leloc came in with another jar, Keith’s gaze lit up. His attempt to sit up failed, but Opalit noticed and snorted in amusement, helping him sit up and hold out his arm. “Happy or something, little Blade?”

Keith swayed, unable to respond or even nod. He just saw the Quintessence. Keith needed it. He felt his heartbeat pick up just from looking at it. Keith has never taken drugs in his life, but from what others have said, this felt like a drug. He was so desperate for the Quintessence - he didn’t care how he got it. 

However, when Leloc began to insert the substance into his bloodstream, a wave of bliss and _pain_ went through him. Keith’s vision blacked, head thrown back against the wall as a scream torn through him. The needle was jerked out of him, but it was too late. Keith felt a force hold him to the wall, his thrashing making his muscles stretch uncomfortably. His nails- no, _claws_ scratched at the ground. His arms trembled horribly, shoulders scraping against the wall. 

When something pressed down on his shoulder, he felt something click in his head. A snarl ripped from his throat, and before he could think he was swinging out. Something warm bubbled down his fingers, satisfaction running through him at the searing heat. Someone shouted, someone choked, and then something crashed down on Keith’s head. 

 

Sleep was what Keith really needed, he noticed when he woke up. His body felt so relaxed after who knows how long of being in that cell. The first thing Keith noticed was the setting - he was still in a cell, but this one was different. He picked up on the sound of dripping water. 

Keith pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, looking down at his hands curiously. Purple skin soaked with dry blood, claws scratching lightly against the ground. He tilted his head, lifting a hand to examine the blood on his fingers. 

The dripping water stole his attention again. Keith crawled towards the noise, finding a small crystal clear puddle formed on the ground. Looking down into the puddle, Keith froze in place.

He noticed slightly, but now he could see his hair was purple; legit purple. Darker than his skin, but not dark enough to pass off as black. He eyed the markings trailing up his neck to his cheeks, wondering if they trailed down his back or something. But what completely stole his attention were his eyes. 

Pure white eyes that glowed a bright purple, barely illuminating the walls around him though. Keith briefly remembered looking into the same eyes that belonged to Zarkon. 

Water dripped onto the back of his head, water droplets attempting to soak his hair. Keith didn’t care, really. He was too busy staring at his reflection. Blinking slowly, Keith’s lips twitched up into a smile. 

He felt powerful. Energy coursed through his veins, but he felt completely in control of it unlike in the beginning. The desire to use this power began to bubble in his chest. 

That chance came hours later. Two new guards bounded him, dragging him down the purple lit hallways of a Galra ship. Keith struggled in their hold, power hungry and ready to kill anything in his path. The heat of blood on his fingers was burned into his memory. He wanted to feel it again. 

Keith is released into a small clearing, Galra standing behind glass and watching. As soon as the bonds were off, Keith was running around the clearing, kicking up sand and slamming into the glass. The Galra spoke to each other, smirking and pointing at Keith. He couldn’t hear them, and that made him frustrated. 

But another door opened, and an alien was thrown into the room. Clad in the same clothes as Keith, the alien trembled at the sight of him. Keith eyed the weapon in the alien’s six hands, eyed the way the Galra watched him expectantly. What did they want? Why was the alien aiming the gun-

Keith dodged the shot with ease, staring at the alien. Prisoners… were innocent, right? Keith felt like they were, but he couldn’t ignore the gun shooting at him. He also couldn’t ignore the voice in his head screaming at him to _kill_. 

Pain went through his shoulder when he sprinted forward, but hearing that blood, that heartbeat, seeing the fear in the alien’s eyes, urged Keith forward. The gun slammed into the ground, the alien being thrown against the wall. Keith’s claws stabbed through slimy flesh, blue blood dripping down his hand. The alien choked, but Keith needed more. This wasn’t _enough_.

So Keith threw the alien to the ground, snarling and pouncing on him. Keith went on instinct, and snatched the alien’s thin neck between his teeth, digging in and tasting the metallic substance. He jerked his head back, tearing a chunk of flesh from the prisoner’s throat. 

His claws dug into the alien’s skin and dragged down his chest, watching in satisfaction as blood pooled out. Blue covered his purple skin, the color sparking a memory in his head. A memory of someone who wore blue. A memory of someone who used to hold him at night. A memory of someone he wanted to protect. 

Keith’s lips twitched in a wild grin, loving the color coating his claws. He really liked blue. He wanted more of the color. The alien was long dead by now, but he didn’t care. He tore open his stomach, watching the blue substance pool out, soaking into his pants and shirt. He didn’t even realize he was laughing, slashing at the insides to create a bigger mess, to paint the room blue. Oh, how he missed seeing blue. 

When the guards came for him, shooting him in the leg with some sort of dart, the alien was just a mess of broken limbs and blue. Keith snarled when the dart hit him, his thoughts clouding but not stopping him from attacking the nearest guard with an intent to rip his throat out. But as soon as he pinned the guard down, another dart lodged itself into his back. 

Now he really couldn’t think, mind fuzzy and his lower half going limp. The guard shoved him off, muttering Galrean curses under his breath. Keith growled lowly at the guards, but couldn’t stop them from bonding him arms behind his back. 

He was locked away in the cell again, running around the unfamiliar cell at every distant scream and cry. He could hear them clearly, sharp ears picking up each little sound around the prison area. Keith settled down by the water dripping from the ceiling after getting bored, picking through his memory. 

Keith was a test subject, and he survived whatever happened to him. Not that he minded. He felt great. But what was his purpose? Were they testing his strength just now? His ability to kill or take a few shots? Was he gonna be thrown into an arena as an enemy against prisoners?

The idea sent chills through his spine, and his grinned. The memory of the warm blood on his claws made a soft chuckle crawl out of his throat. 

Maybe that’s what he’d be - the Galra’s plaything to kill prisoners in an arena somewhere. Turned into a killing machine like Haggar has done to many other Galra to fight battles in both the arena and out in space. 

Even if the idea of tearing through hot flesh sounds very appealing, Keith knew in the back of his head that the Galra were bad. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He’s not meant to be their toy they can fling at trembling prisoners. Keith’s human instincts kicked in, and the grin left his face the more he thought about his imprisonment. 

The door unlocked and swung open hours later, almost startling Keith from his attempt at napping. A growl rumbled in his throat, but he paused when he saw Opalit and Tigary at the door, closing it behind them. The scent of something bitter hit him, mouth watering as he recognized the food in Opalit’s hands. 

“Wow, you really changed, huh?” Opalit grinned, tossing the opened box at Keith. It clattered against the ground, but Keith snatched it and dug in. He didn’t care about the taste or smell - he just needed something to eat. The two kept their distance, watching him curiously. “You know, Leloc was seriously hurt when you changed. He’s still in his healing pod.” 

Keith peered up. Leloc? Was he the one he hit in his blind rage for blood? Tigary crossed her arms, huffing. “He won’t be out for awhile. No matter - you’re being transported soon.” 

Keith frowned, kicking the box away. His hands itched to leap forward and tear into their flesh, but he held himself back. Opalit picked up the box and grinned. “Since the test was successful, you’ll be used in the arena for a while to kill off any prisoners left over from previous fights. Maybe one day, you’ll be used to take down Voltron. Doesn’t that sound exciting, little Blade?”

His head twitched. Voltron? He knew them. Wasn’t he obsessing over one of the paladins just hours ago? Either way, he shot the two a crooked grin, clawing at the ground slowly. Opalit practically beamed, punching Tigary in the shoulder. “Told you he’s completely lost it! He’s all for killing now.” 

She just rolled her eyes. Keith watched them leave silently, his throat crawling with disgust. God, killing sounded wonderful, but take down Voltron? 

That wasn’t something even his blood hungry mind could think about. 

 

As planned, Keith was transported after killing two other aliens in the clearing - both clearly stronger and bigger than him, but no match for his quick claws. It was settled he’d become one of the many monsters prisoners would try to face everyday, the only way through to living another day by killing him. 

Of course, thirteen fights later, Keith was still standing strong and enjoying the mass killings he was given. No matter how many times the thought crossed his mind, his human side begging for the innocent lives to be spared, his instincts took over and he was out for blood. He didn’t even need weapons or armor. Sporting the same clothes as his victims, Keith was a natural killing machine running on shit food and the Quintessence coursing through his body. 

He loved seeing the fear in the prisoners’ eyes as he ripped them apart, ending their sentence in the Galra prison for good. Others would say this is cruel - and old Keith would agree. But Keith right now didn’t care. He needed to fuel his hunger, or he might just go insane. 

Just like the food never changed, neither did the amount of time passing with each visit. Every twenty-four hours, he’d be taken to the arena, fight, then be fed. He’d be thrown back into the cell and the cycle would start over. Keith grew bored really quick, and took up counting again.

Arms soaked in green goo that was apparently the blood of the large prisoner he just slaughtered, Keith was thrown back into his cell. The guards who took care of him now weren’t as nice or amusing to watch as his old ones. They tossed him his food and looked around the cell in disgust. The walls were covered in scratches and blood, metal dented and beginning to grow what Keith would assume mold. 

As soon as the doors closed, Keith eyed where the guards were standing previously. He looked around his room and grinned. “Eighty-six thousand and four hundred…” he spoke lowly, starting his daily count. He picked at the dented walls, attempting to break through the wall with his claw. 

Hours passed, and Keith didn’t sleep again. He just mumbled out numbers, sitting calmly in his cell. His smirk grew as the numbers grew smaller and smaller, tapping his foot rapidly against the ground. His ears picked up the sounds of guards pulling screaming prisoners from their cells. The arena was starting soon. Right on time. 

“Twenty-six… twenty-five…” Keith whispered under his breath, feeling his heartbeat picking up. He really needs blood on his hands again. He’s growing excited to see the fear in his victim’s eyes again as he snatches their life before they can even blink. “Twenty…” 

Keith pressed his back against the wall, picking up the box that is still holding the food he was being fed. He wasn’t hungry much anymore anyway. Maybe someone else can have it before they die or something. He wonders if prisoners are even fed here. Do guards even eat? 

“Ten… nine…” Keith tilted his head, eyeing the food. He could see a hint of purple glowing specks in the food. Did it have Quintessence in it? Now that he thinks about it, that makes sense. “Three… two…” Keith smirked. “One.” 

Right on cue, the door opened. However, the two guards didn’t expect to have a large clear box thrown at them. The first Galra ducked, the second getting nailed in the head. The first Galra cursed and turned to face Keith, not a sound escaping him when claws ripped through his throat. Keith’s glowing eyes met his, and he didn’t have time to react to Keith slicing his gut open. 

Keith felt satisfaction run through his at the sight of red. This was the color he wanted. Not green, or pink, or yellow. He wanted red to soak through his clothes and coat his skin. The Galra had red blood just like his, and his blood hungry mind took over. 

When the second guard finally looked up at the scene, Keith slammed his foot down on his chest and dug his claws into his neck where he felt his pulse, ripping the chunk of flesh off with a quick yank. As the Galra choked on blood, Keith’s attention was diverted to the droids running down the hall for him. Keith scowled - these things were just robots. 

He left the Galra to die alone, slicing his way through the five droids firing at him. A shot grazed his arm, but he snapped the head off the bot without a care. Electricity sparked around the hall where the pile of droids lay. Keith dropped the head with a smirk, ignoring the terrified screams of prisoners watching him, taking off in a sprint down the hall. 

The first Galra he came across, Keith pinned him to the wall and dug his teeth into the soldier’s neck. The Galra screamed in fright and pain, struggling for the gun he dropped. But Keith ripped his throat out before he could, slicing open his exposed stomach with a look of glee. A shout of surprise caught his attention, and then he was running towards the two Galra aiming their guns at him. 

Keith stood over their bodies and cackled, staring at his red hands. His clothes were ruined now, but the craving to kill was so overpowering, he kept running. Any Galra he saw, he attacked and killed, slitting their throat or stomach - whichever came first. Either way, the halls of the ship was starting to have a dead Galra or two at every corner. Even the droids were left in ruins. 

At one point, Keith escaped the many hallways that seemed to last forever. Even with the more Galra firing at him, Keith still managed to kill each and every one that stood in his way of escape, only getting shot a few times in the arms and shoulder. Honestly, Galra can’t aim. 

“Well well well,” a deep voice caught Keith’s attention, pausing in his tearing through a very dead Galra, “never thought I’d see you outside the arena. Enjoying your killing spree?”

Keith turned, smirking back at the massive Galra across the room. Keith’s hands twitched. There was his escaped, but General Falc was in his way. Golden eyes met piercing purple, the two staring each other down. General Falc broke the silence with a soft chuckle, cracking his knuckles. “Guess turning you was a mistake. You’re too overpowered for the empire.” 

Keith cocked his head to the side, chuckling back. “Should’ve taken into account I’m not fully Galra, general.” Keith’s voice felt so rough, he only spoke when he was counting, and half the time he did it in his head. “I plan on going home, Falc. Though, I plan on killing you first.” 

General Falc smirked back at him, flexing his fingers where large claws sat, each one the size of Keith’s pinkie finger. “Bring it on, mutt.” 

The general attacked first, running forward and attempting to knock Keith off his feet. Keith jumped out of the way and slashed his claws at his shoulder, cursing when the armor blocked him. The general snatched him by the arm and threw him into the wall, the collision denting the metal and barely hurting Keith’s back. Keith snarled and advanced forward, sliding under the general and managing a hit at the exposed part of his legs. General Falc cursed and grabbed Keith before he could get out of range, slamming him into the ground and lifting his foot. Keith rolled away before his foot could crush his ribs and lungs. 

“For a killer, you suck at fighting,” General Falc sneered, snatching Keith by his shirt and slamming him into the wall. Keith snarled and dug his sharp claws into the furry flesh, drawing blood. General Falc didn’t seem fazed. “Watching this beast I created struggle under my hands is very satisfying, you know?” Keith growled and choked when General Falc grabbed him by his neck instead, cutting off his air flow. “Such a shame I had to waste all that Quintessence on your pathetic mind.”

Keith saw the opening. As the general tightened his hold on Keith’s neck, close to snapping the bones, Keith shot his arm forward. His claws met the flesh of the general’s neck, and he pulled. Blood splattered on both of them, and the general fell quiet. Keith fell to the ground, gasping and taking in the air given to him. General Falc stumbled back with wide eyes, blood seeping down into his suit and soaking his fur. The two stared down the other until General Falc tipped back and collapsed on the ground, the glow in his eyes gone. 

Silence fell over the ship. Keith stared at the dead general, his harsh breathing the only sound hitting his ears. Blood dripping onto the floor, Keith’s blood hungry rage finally settled, leaving him to grin lazily at the mess leftover. 

Keith sat there for many minutes, the silence interrupted by blaring alarms. Keith hissed and got to his feet, almost slipping in the pool of blood. Looking down at his clothes, Keith cursed at how heavy they felt from all the blood soaked into them. Escaping out of the room the general lay, Keith searched through the ship as the alarms continued. Finally, he found the control room. A Galra was barely holding onto the control panels, speaking into a voice channel for help. 

Seconds later, the Galra was dead at Keith’s feet and the channel was disconnected. Keith scowled and disarmed the alarms, looking over the cameras curiously. At the sight of many prisoners trembling and screaming in their cells, Keith couldn’t help by disarm the cell doors, his human side able to force that decision. 

The hangar with fighter jets was empty, making him smirk. Perfect escape. He quickly uploaded a map of coordinates into one of the jets and powered it on, turning to leave the control room when he spotted a pile of clothing in the corner. Cocking his head, Keith walked over and shuffled through the pile, the now cold feeling of blood sticking to his body rather uncomfortable. He was surprised to find his Marmora uniform in the pile, a few rips in the back but he didn’t care. 

Soon back in his suit, Keith was sprinting for the hangar where the fighter jet was waiting for him. He ignored the prisoners that screamed at the sight of him, shoving his way through. He had to get out of here. The Galra can’t use him anymore - not like this. 

It was easy escaping with no one there to stop him. It felt good to fly again, even if he almost crashed twice into nearby ships for going a little too fast. The energy coursing through him made him just a little reckless, and he knew it. But the taste of freedom was too good, blasting the ship out into space away from the massacre he left behind. 

 

A few days out, Keith was starting to feel something wrong with him. He knew his blood hungry state was coming back, but he’s in the middle of space away from others. He couldn’t do anything about that. 

But he was feeling itchy. The sudden separation from the Quintessence he found out was in his food was taking a toll on him. It really was like a drug. He felt uncomfortable and his wrist would burst into pain at random point. The one where the Quintessence first entered his bloodstream. 

Through his blood hungry mind, Keith knew he needed help. He can’t live like this - hyped up on rage and the craving for Quintessence. As much as he hated the idea of losing this power he had on the tips of his claws, Keith’s human instincts told him he needed to get rid of it. 

Where would he get help though? The Marmora might kill him if he shows up, or he might kill them on accident. Knowing Kolivan, he’d do it for the good of the base, and Keith can’t blame him. That left one option. 

Keith hacked into the system he had, attempting to locate the whereabouts of Voltron. He wasn’t surprised to find nothing. After a little more searching and still finding nothing, Keith instead turned to Plan B, sending out a distress signal for Voltron. 

Days flew by, and Keith’s began to grow desperate. Scratching at his arms and drawing blood just to ease his state of mind, Keith tried to feed himself with the limited food he had, but it was completely different from what he had for awhile. He could only keep down bits of food and water. 

With at least a quarter of his energy dying, Keith passed out a few times, jerking awake whenever he saw something in his dreams. He could barely remember his dreams - he only knew that it was in some sort of dark part of space, bright purple stars twinkling around him. The same color of Quintessence. But the peace would be ruined by a large figure reaching out for him, jerking him out of his short sleep.

He ran out of food and water too quickly, and he was reluctant to sleep anymore. Still, he was alone deep in space, no rescue in sight. But a day after running out of supplies, the distant sound of lions roaring caught his ears. When Keith looked up, he caught sight of a wormhole opening up just miles away from where his ship was. Keith sat up in his seat, realizing quickly what he looks like when he caught sight of a video call coming in. Snatching his hood, he pulled it on and activated the mask right before Allura and Coran’s face popped up in front of him. 

“Pilot, identify yourself,” Coran spoke up, face cool and calm. Keith grinned behind his mask. Imagine if they saw his appearance…

“It’s Keith,” he said, watching the two widen their eyes in surprise. 

“Wait, did he say Keith?” Hunk’s voice came up, and a second video feed popped up to show Hunk’s face in the Yellow Lion. “Keith! You escaped?!” 

Guess Kolivan gave them the news of his kidnapping. “Yeah, probably a week ago. I’ve been sitting here since.” It kind of hurt to speak. Probably cause he hasn’t drank any water in a day nor say a word since his escape. 

“Keith?!” Another feed came up, and Keith paused. Lance was in the Red Lion, staring at Keith with wide teary eyes. Why was he crying? The paladin covered his mouth, muffling a hiccup. “You’re okay!” 

Keith’s heartbeat picked up. When was the last time he saw his boyfriend? He actually looked horrible. Did they think he died or something? Keith’s grin widened a bit under his mask at the idea. Like anybody on that ship could kill him. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he said, not turning his attention away from Lance even as the Yellow Lion flew over and grabbed his ship by the wings. “I’m really okay, promise.” 

Other than his aching desire to find Quintessence, he was fine. Or the desire to see blood on his hands again. Actually the blood is still bled into his skin, but the suit was covering up the evidence. That’ll be hard to explain. This whole thing will be hard to explain. 

But he was home now, and he was gonna get help. They’ll do whatever they can to fix him.

Right?


	2. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I've been so busy lately, and writing a long chapter wasn't on my mind. I'll try and get chapter three out faster, and hopefully get my writing spirits back up!   
> Also, there's sex in this chapter starting at "Biting his lip, he wiggled under Keith..." and ending "A low purr sound rumbled..."

The first thing Lance did when he saw Keith was tackle him into a bone-crushing hug. The air left Keith’s lungs, and he resisted the urge to dig his claws into Lance on instinct. Contact. This was good contact. Not like in the arena. 

“Oh, Keith,” he breathed, holding him close. “I thought I would never see you again.” 

“What, think I can’t handle myself?” Keith tries to joke, but his rougher tone didn’t help. Lance pulled back and smiles brightly however, cupping his masked face. 

“God, take this off so I can kiss you,” he said after trying to pull it off himself. Keith tenses and steps back, looking at the others before pulling his hood closer. 

“You have to let me explain first,” he decides to say, his throat starting to ache more. 

“Explain what?” Hunk asked, tilting his head curiously. 

“Yeah, you’re acting weird too,” Allura pointed out. Keith almost scoffed at the glare starting to take over her expression. He cleared his throat, looking around at his friends. Shiro and Allura were watching him warily. Coran, Hunk, and Pidge looked concerned. Lance had a mix of relief and worry. If he told them, they’d still help him, right? They still cared about him, right?

“I was tested on,” Keith said slowly, frowning when the doors opened behind the paladins. Lance didn’t bother to glance over his shoulder, but Shiro and Allura acknowledged the Galra that walked in. Keith froze, feeling his pulse quicken. Why was Lotor on board? Did they actually trust him just because he stopped Naxela from being destroyed? 

Red covered his vision. His ears muted out everyone’s voices, picking up the sound of Lotor’s blood pumping through his veins. He barely noticed Lance touching his shoulders, lips moving silently. Keith gently pushed him aside, watching the others look and speak to him. When Lotor’s eyes finally met his, a snarl ripped from his throat and he lunged. 

Lotor barely caught him in time, back slamming to the floor. Everyone shouted in surprise, backing up in fear. Keith ignored their calls, trying to slash his claws through the enemy’s throat. Lotor clearly had more training than the Galra Keith killed, catching his wrist and rolling them. Keith snarled, pulling his legs back and kicking Lotor off of him before he could be pinned down. 

“Keith! Stop!” Lance’s voice sounded muffled in his ears, Keith’s vision darkening as he got to his feet to attack again. Arms circled around his torso, trapping his arms against his sides. Fury rose at the restraint, whipping his head back and hitting whoever was holding him in the face. As soon as his arms were free, Keith jumped for Lotor. 

Lotor caught him again, growling and slamming Keith against the wall. Keith’s claws shot out, scratching Lotor’s armor right below his neck - just a hair away from meeting flesh. Keith smirked under his mask when he saw the flicker of fear in Lotor’s eyes, quickly masking it and pinning Keith’s wrists to the wall. Keith kicked him in the gut, sending them both to the ground. 

Lotor shoved him off, grabbing his head and slamming him down. Keith’s vision blurred, and he felt his mask flicker and disappear. He heard Allura scream, heard Lance and Pidge shout in surprise. Lotor even paused, taking in Keith’s Galra features snarling up at him. In that split second of shock, Keith snatched him by the neck and rolled, pinning Lotor down and raising his hand to slash his throat open. 

Someone snatched his hood, yanking him off of Lotor. Keith snarled when he was shoved down onto his chest, arms pinned behind his back. Squirming, Keith growled and tilted his head up, spotting Lance pinning him down with gritted teeth. Shiro and Pidge ran to help Lotor up. Hunk was standing back holding a bloody nose. Allura was trembling from where she stood, hands covering her mouth in fear. Keith growled lowly and stopped moving under Lance, flexing his hands when they started to buzz from lack of blood flow - Lance’s hold on his wrists too tight. 

“What the fuck is this?” Shiro breathed, walking closer to the two. 

“He’s completely Galra,” Allura said shakily, refusing to come any closer. 

Lance’s hold tightened. “He said he was tested on…” 

Keith huffed softly, looking up at them through his bangs. “Quintessence is a gift, huh?” 

Lotor cursed, wiping blood off of his mouth. “They attempted to test what happened to my father on him.” 

Keith snarled when his jaw was grabbed, looking up at Coran’s curious face. He didn’t say anything, just examining Keith’s new features. Shiro came closer, making Keith hiss when he clipped locks around his wrists. Lance stood up when his hands were secured, pulling Keith to his feet. “If there anyway we can get the Quintessence out of him?” 

“Zarkon constantly consumes Quintessence to keep him the way he is,” Coran crossed his arms, sighing. “We may have to let it drain from his body on its own time.” 

“Did you constantly consume Quintessence?” Lotor asked Keith. 

Keith snarled at the Galra, struggling in Lance’s hold on him again. Lance cursed and secured his arms around Keith’s, not letting him go. “Every damn day, Galra,” Keith sneered. “Every fucking day.” 

“We have to take him to the chambers,” Allura popped up, standing behind Shiro nervously. “Secure him and question him there.” 

Keith snickers, eyeing the princess. “Scared of me, huh? Don’t trust me anymore, princess?” She stayed quiet, eyeing him. Lance lead Keith towards the door, but Keith looked back at her, baring his teeth. “Yet, you trust the Galra trying to take down Voltron?! You don’t trust me because of my appearance?! How low are you, _princess?!”_

“Keith,” Lance hissed, pushing him out of the room. Keith felt satisfaction run through his veins when he saw the guilt flash over Allura’s face. The doors slid shut, blocking his view of the other paladins. Lance stepped in front of him, and Keith had to pause at the look on his face. Eyebrows drawn, eyes narrowed, and a frown on his lips. “Keith, are you still in there?” 

Keith sees the flicker of doubt, causing him to frown and tense in Lance’s hold. “I think so. Do you?” 

Lance didn’t answer. Once Hunk and Shiro came out, the three escorted him down the halls for the elevator. Soon, Keith was levels below in the castle, being lead to a glass case where his ankle was chained to the wall towards the back, only able to reach the glass wall even if the door was left opened. Keith let them, the tips of his pointed ears twitching as he listened to Hunk and Lance mutter to one another. Keith feared this - this lack of trust they were giving him. He knows deep down he’s still there, and knows he needs help. But honestly, if he saw Lotor’s face again, he might lose it. 

It took awhile for Allura to come down, and Keith couldn’t stop the growl that built up when he saw Lotor. The Galra stood back while Allura came to Shiro’s side, eyes narrowed and lips set tight. “Are you really Keith?” Really? That was her first question? 

Keith’s chest felt tight, and he couldn’t stop the image of seeing Allura’s blood on his hands seeping into his head. “Yes, I’m Keith.” When he saw the flicker of doubt in their eyes, he stepped closer to the glass, baring his fangs just a bit. “Former pilot of the Red and Black lions, currently enrolled as a Blade of Marmora. I’m only like this because I was forced to consume Quintessence.” 

“You were gone for almost two months,” Hunk spoke up, looking more nervous than threatened by Keith’s appearance and attitude. “Did they give you Quintessence everyday?”

Keith chuckled softly, watching them through his dark purple bangs. “Nah, not exactly. After I shifted, they put a small amount in my food.” 

“Oh God,” Lance breathed, rubbing his face. 

“When did you turn?” Shiro asked, eyes narrowed but curious. “What did they do to you?”

Keith smirked slowly, pressing his claws against the glass gently. “About a week into treatment, I turned. I have so much power in me that they used me to kill off poor prisoners for days. I can still feel their blood on my claws.” 

Honestly, he really shouldn’t have said any of that. The looks of horror crossing over each of their faces - even Lotor’s - made him realize his mistake. Yet, he pressed on, looking directly at Allura. “They weren’t hard to kill. All of them were weak, not even a weapon able to save them from this monster the commander made me into. You could say I did them a favor - killing them quickly with no pain on their part.” 

“Stop it,” Allura snapped, backing away from him. “Stop it.” 

“It’s the truth, princess,” Keith’s eyes went wider, pressing his hands to the glass. “I see why you hate Galra so much. They did this to me, but now you hate me more than when you found out my genes. Do I look like a monster to you, princess? Do you no longer trust me because of something I couldn’t control?” Allura stayed quiet. Keith slammed his fist against the glass, raising his voice to an angry growl. “Answer me! Do you blame me for this?! Is it my fault my mind is focused on wanting to see blood on my hands?!” 

Allura gritted her teeth, a hologram screen appearing in front of the glass cage where she stood. Keith didn’t have a moment to think before she hit a button, an electric shock starting at his ankle where the chain was climbing through his body. A scream ripped from his throat, stumbling away from the glass and falling onto the ground. His limbs jerked, head thrown back from the pain surging through him. He could hear the others yelling, ears ringing and crackling with electricity. 

It all stopped abruptly, his body falling limp and collapsing onto his side. He whimpered and peeked his eyes open, seeing Lance shoving Allura away from the cage, shouts echoing around him. Hunk was peering down at him through the glass worriedly. Keith felt small sparks travel through his body, fingers twitching with each shock. He took a deep breath and slowly sat up, ears twitching in annoyance. 

“-does not mean you can just electrocute him!” Lance’s voice finally seeped in, voice loud and clearly angry. “He can’t help himself clearly with that Quintessence in his system!” 

“He’s a monster, Lance!” Allura glared up at him, gesturing to where Keith sat - dizzy and still attempting to stand. “He’s- there’s nothing we can do!” 

“That’s not true, princess.” Everybody turned, finding Coran standing there, arms crossed and face grim. “Remember what I said earlier? We need to let it drain from his body on its own time. If he doesn’t constantly have Quintessence, like the Galra were giving him, he’ll eventually switch back over.” 

“But look at him!” Allura turned to Coran, pointing back at Keith. “He’s killed innocent prisoners! He’s probably waiting to slit our throats open!” 

The room fell quiet. Keith’s lips twitched in annoyance, slowly climbing to his feet. Hunk turned back to him, frowning softly and stepping closer. “Keith, you okay?” 

Allura looked bewildered at Hunk’s question. Keith rolled his shoulders back, smoothing his static hair back down. “Somewhat.” 

Hunk nodded, glancing at Lance when he came closer. “Um… how are you feeling?” 

Keith paused, taking in the question. How did he feel? He feels a lot of things. Anger, annoyance, power, and the sickening feeling of wanting blood on his hands. Looking down at his hands, Keith remembers the blood still stained on his hands, grinning slightly. “I feel like… taking my clothes off.” Hunk and Lance looked at him in confusion, the other behind them wearing the same expression. Keith’s grin grows as he remembers the Galra ship he was on. “I feel like causing… extraordinary amounts of property damage. I feel like I want to scream - want to fuck!” Lance jumped when his fist hit the glass again, eyes wide and wild. “I feel like twisting limbs, and breaking bones!” 

Hunk’s eyes were wide with fear. Lance looked horrified, unable to move from where he stood. Even Shiro looked fearful, shielding Allura from the sight. Keith smirked as he examined all of them, turning his pure white gaze back to the yellow paladin. 

“I feel great, Hunk.” 

 

It wasn’t clear what they were gonna do with Keith. Allura wanted to throw him out as soon as possible, but Coran claims they just need to wait - saying Keith will come to his senses soon. Lance wanted to believe him, he really did, but Keith’s words stuck in his head. 

“Twisting limbs…” Lance mumbled to himself in the dark of his room, fiddling with his headphones in his lap. Keith had a wild look in his eyes when he said those terrifying words, like he genuinely wanted to do those things. Lance knows his Keith, knows him a lot, but whatever the Galra did to him… changed him completely. 

It scared Lance. What if he never got his Keith back? What if this Keith turned into something like Zarkon? Lance shuddered at the thought, pressing his hand to his head to rub at his temple in annoyance at the headache blooming. Coran is determined Keith will be fine as long as the Quintessence drains out of him. 

Setting his headphones aside, Lance debates getting up to go talk to Keith. He hasn't seen him in months, and now that he has him, he’s completely mad. What did he even do on that ship? What did they completely do to him? Lance wanted answers, and they won the argument in his head. Getting to his feet, he finally shuffled over to his door and made his way to leave. 

He stopped dead in his tracks though once the door opened. Pure white eyes met his, and a clawed hand snatched him by the shirt and shoved him back into his room, the doors sliding shut behind them. Lance yelped and snatched his bayard, kicking the Galra back away from him before forming his gun and taking aim. 

Keith paused, the smirk still curling at his lips. He held his hands up in a sort of lazy manner, eyebrows furrowing in mock worry. “Lance, why are you aiming that at me?” 

Lance positioned his finger over the trigger, heart pounding in his chest. “You know damn well why. How did you get out?” 

Keith clicked his tongue between his teeth - his rather sharp teeth, Lance noticed - and instead moved to sit down on Lance’s bed. “I know the codes. It wasn’t hard to get out.” 

Lance could see Keith wasn’t really acting hostile, just a little cocky. As if he didn’t bother to take in the situation. “Why are you here?” 

Keith raised an eyebrow at him, his head rolling back onto his shoulders. His hair was definitely longer than before, falling perfectly onto his shoulders and framing his face. “Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend? It’s lonely down there. Reminds me of the Galra cell.” 

Guilt immediately washed over Lance. So Keith was locked in a cell the whole time? It did explain the nervous look that crossed his face when they first left him down there. Lance lowered his bayard just slightly, testing Keith. “What… happened back then?” Keith blinked curiously at him, and Lance lowered his bayard more. “Back when you turned. What happened? Tell me everything.”

Letting out a soft hum, Keith absently began to pick at his suit with his claws as he tilted his head back to think. “Well, for a whole week, I was shot up with a dose of Quintessence everyday - sort of like how some people take drugs back on Earth.” Lance winced, tightening his hold on his bayard. Keith chewed on his lip, his fingers twitching. “After I turned into this, they made me kill a prisoner- I think it was a test to see if my mind was completely boggled. At the time, I couldn’t control my need to hurt someone.” 

“Need?” Lance frowned. 

Keith shrugged. “It’s like I was addicted to the idea of seeing blood, cause once I tore into that prisoner…” he trailed off, a small wild grin appearing on his face. It made Lance lift his bayard just a hair, but Keith didn’t notice. “His blood was blue, you know. The color brought back a lot of my memory - made me want to break out of there and find you.” He turned his pure white gaze to Lance, the wild grin growing. “I missed you so much, I could barely handle being away on that ship. I wanted to see blue again - your blue armor, your blue sheets, your pretty blue eyes…” 

Lance took a step back when Keith got to his feet, mouth dry. Keith smiled, his sharp fangs glinting in the small light of the room. “I was transported to an arena to kill prisoners because they knew my need to kill was strong. Would put on a good show for them, definitely.” Lance jolted when Keith grabbed his hips, pressing him back against the wall. “But I came back, because I know I can trust you to fix me. I’m not a monster - I could never hurt you. You know that, right?” 

The room fell quiet as Lance took in his words, eyes flicking over Keith’s face. He knew Keith, yeah. Keith would never hurt him. Everybody knew that. Keith would rather cut off both his legs before he hurt Lance. He honestly wasn’t surprised Keith still had part of him under that murderous gaze, rather glad Keith was still there and still in love with him. He still cared about him. He could see it. 

The bayard evaporated in his hands, arms wrapping around the Galra in front of him. Keith yelped when he was pulled to Lance’s chest, eyes wide and glowing softly against Lance’s shirt. His hands twitched at Lance’s hips, claws digging just slightly into them. Lance cupped the back of Keith’s neck and held him tighter, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck. God, he missed Keith. 

“Lance…?” Keith’s voice was softer, muffled slightly by Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance pulled back, cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss. Keith’s eyes went wide, frozen at the sudden action. His eyes stayed wide even after Lance pulled back, rubbing his purple cheeks with care. A small smile appeared on Lance’s face, Keith’s reaction enough proof his Keith was still there. “You’re cute.” 

That snapped him out of his wide-eyed trance. He bared his teeth at him, but that made Lance laugh instead. “Don’t laugh at me!” 

Lance’s laugh died down to a chuckle, cupping Keith’s face again and kissing him briefly. “Oh shush, you’re being cute.” 

Keith’s eyes glowed and he growled, grabbing Lance by his shoulders and shoving him down onto his bed. Lance yelped, grunting when Keith straddled him and pinned him down. It was kind of intimidating, having Keith on top of him with those narrowed glowing eyes. There was no real anger or annoyance in his eyes, more of a mischief glint there. Lance raised an eyebrow and tested Keith’s hold on his wrists. He had a really good grip, and Lance could feel more strength in his hold. 

Biting his lip, he wiggled under Keith, who growled down at him. Lance couldn’t help but smile, tilting his head up at him. “Hey, is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Keith paused, groaning and rolling his eyes. “Really? That line again?”

“You like it,” Lance teased.

Leaning down, Keith ghosted his lips over Lance’s, giving him a soft growl. “Do you really want to play with me like this?” 

Lance tilted his head up, brushing their lips together in a short kiss. “You’re still you, babe. Just don’t rip out my throat and I’m a happy camper.” 

He didn’t get a response to his comment. Instead, Keith let go of his wrists to cup his face, pulling him into a rather hot kiss. Lance groaned against his lips, threading his fingers through Keith’s dirty hair. He cringed when he felt dry blood in his hair, making a mental note to clean Keith off later. Right now, he was too busy pulling the Galra closer to his body, sliding his tongue with his and hooking his legs around his hips. 

Keith dug his claws into his shoulders, moaning and grinding down against Lance. They both groaned when their cocks brushed, both hardening at the friction. Keith pulled back from the kiss, growling and tearing at Lance’s clothes. Lance had to help him to make sure he didn’t actually tear open his clothes with his claws. 

“Fuck,” Keith breathed, pressing his hands to Lance’s bare chest. He dragged his claws down his skin lightly as to not break skin, ducking down to cover Lance’s neck with sloppy kisses and bites. Lance moaned, cupping the back of Keith’s neck. His teeth felt really sharp against his neck, sending a thrill of excitement down to his groin. 

Reaching around Keith, he tugged at the clips holding his chest armor up. Keith wiggled out of it, not stopping his attack on Lance’s skin. Lance tossed the armor off the bed, running his hands up Keith’s back for the zipper of his Marmora suit. Keith shivered under his touch as he unzipped the suit, the two taking a moment to tug him out of the tight clothing. 

Lance paused when Keith was freed from the confines of his suit. Just like in his hair, dry blood stained Keith’s hands. It was kind of creepy. But Keith was already at his neck again, gripping his arms and sucking dark bruises into his skin. 

“Damn, Keith,” Lance groaned, gripping Keith’s hip. “Slow down, you beast.” Keith growled softly and bit him harder in response. Lance gasped and arched into him, squeezing his hip and whacking the back of his head. “Watch it - you’re teeth are too sharp for that.” 

Keith whined softly and licked the bite in apology, his claws digging into his chest again. Lance rubbed his back, watching him move down to nip at his collarbones, soon swirling his tongue over one of his nipples. Lance groaned, locking eyes with Keith’s glowing ones. He smirked at Lance, closing his lips and sucking the nub between his teeth. 

Soon, Keith was tugging down Lance’s boxers, his red hands gripping his thighs and spreading them eagerly. He dragged his tongue up the side of Lance’s cock, smirking at the moan that escaped Lance. “Babe, you’re gonna kill me,” Lance shivered with excitement, watching his drag his teeth down his inner thigh and lift his hips off the bed just enough to press his tongue against his entrance. Lance gasped, almost bucking his hips up at the touch. Keith tightened his hold on his hips, claws digging just slightly into his skin, enough to warn Lance not to move. 

Lance bit his lip hard, resisting the urge to squirm in Keith’s grip as he swiped his tongue over his hole, teasing the rim and soon pushing his tongue in. Lance moaned, reaching down and tangling his hands in Keith’s dark locks. 

“Fuck fuck- baby, come on,” Lance moaned, feeling his tongue move in and out of him. “Feels so good. Hurry up and fuck me already.” Keith only pushed his tongue in deeper in response, growling softly when Lance tugged at his hair. Lance glanced at Keith’s hands at his hips, eyeing his claws nervously before pulling Keith up - ignoring the annoyed growl Keith gave him. “Come on, let me stretch myself. Go grab the lube for me, please.” 

Keith pouted but crawled off to the side to find their bottle of lube. Lance sucked on his own fingers quickly, easing his forefinger into him. Biting his lip, Lance began to work himself open, pushing in a second finger when Keith crawled back over. “Mm, get out of that suit,” Lance mumbled, smirking when Keith’s eyes narrowed a bit but he complied, pushing the rest of his suit past his hips finally and off of him. 

Lance grabbed the lube and pulled Keith closer, tugging him into a quick, sloppy kiss while he lubed up Keith’s cock. “Fuck, Keith. I missed you,” he said between kisses, enjoying how Keith gripped his hip and pushed him back down onto his back. “Fuck me now. I need you.” 

“You’re so fucking demanding,” Keith breathed against his lips, pushing his hands away from his cock and Lance’s hole. He pinned Lance down with one hand, the other lining up his head against his entrance. “You never changed, huh?” 

“Never,” Lance teased, biting his lip when Keith began to thrust into him. “Oh God…” 

“Tight,” Keith growled lowly, smirking down at him. “It’s been awhile, huh?” 

“Y-Yeah,” Lance moaned, the stretch just slightly uncomfortable. But he pulled Keith closer, rolling his hips up against Keith’s. “I love you, Keith. Okay? You know that, right?” 

Keith smirked against his neck, his sharp teeth pressing just slightly against his skin. “Of course. You only love me, and I only love you.” Lance felt relieved at his words. Keith was still here, even if a little more violent. He wasn’t very surprised when Keith dug his claws into his hip, pulling back and thrusting back in hard. The pain of the stretch disappeared in just a few rough thrusts, forcing a loud moan out of Lance. Keith felt satisfaction run through him at the pleasure twisting in Lance’s expression, thrusting deep into him and feeling him clench around him.

Lance was his, and only his. Everyone knew this, but he felt a feeling of possessiveness run through him at the idea of someone touching Lance. The commander popped into his head, and he growled at the idea of the dead Galra somehow getting his hands on what was his. The idea made him grip Lance tighter against him, thrusting into him harder as if to claim him from both the outside and inside of him. 

Lance was in absolute heaven, gripping Keith’s shoulders and crying out at the pleasure racking through his body. His legs tightened around Keith’s waist, unbothered by the claws threatening to break skin at his hips, unbothered by the teeth at his throat threatening to tear through. He moaned and gasped as Keith’s cock drove deeper into him, his walls clenching around him eagerly. 

“You’re so fucking pretty like this,” Keith growled into his ear, dragging his claws down his side. “Face twisted up in bliss at what _I’m_ doing to you. You’re mine, Lance,” Keith breathed, smirking when Lance almost screamed when he rammed into his prostate. “Only I can hear and see you like this. You’re mine. _Mine._ ”

“ _Fuck,_ baby, please!” Lance buried his face in Keith’s neck, arms wrapped around his shoulders and fingers digging into his spine. “I’m so close! Oh, Keith! God!” Lance babbled on into his neck, rocking down and meeting Keith’s thrusts, spine tingling with every hit to his prostate. 

Keith tangled a hand into Lance’s hair, pulling his head back to bare his neck. Lance cried out when Keith dug his teeth into his neck, breaking through his skin just enough to draw a few drops of blood. His body shuddered at the mix of pain and pleasure, shooting white onto Keith’s stomach. Clenching around Keith, the Galra growled into his neck and slammed as deep as he could into him, filling him up and painting his hole white. Lance sobbed at the feeling, trembling in Keith’s hold. 

Not bothering to pull out yet, Keith licked at the bite he left on his neck, eyes hooded as he watched Lance inhale and exhale shakily, coming down from his high. The Cuban man hummed lowly, peeking his eyes open to look at Keith. “Keith…” 

A low purr sound rumbled in his throat, smiling slowly at him. “I missed you…” 

Lance smiled back, brushing Keith’s messy hair out of his face. “Yeah?” 

Keith’s eyes slipped shut, and for a moment, he looked like he hadn’t changed - other than the purple skin and marks. In the dark, it was hard to see though. Lance’s smile softened, cupping Keith’s cheeks and pecking his lips. “Hey, let’s go take a shower. I feel gross and you honestly need it. No offense.” 

Keith snorted, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. “Whatever. As long as I get to fuck you again afterwards.” 

Lance’s face heated up, and he whacked Keith’s shoulder. “Keith!” 

“What?”

“How horny are you tonight?!”

“I’ve been gone for months,” Keith pouted, the tips of his ears twitching. “Can you blame me?”

“Ugh, fine, but _after_ we shower,” Lance poked his nose, dropping his legs from around his waist. Keith chuckled and hummed in agreement, holding his hips and easing out of him, watching his cum slowly slip out of him. 

“C’mere,” Keith murmured, getting to his feet and lifting Lance off the bed into his arms. Lance yelped, flushing at the strength in Keith’s arms. It was kind of hot. 

Looking up at Keith, he couldn’t help but smile again. Even though his appearance was Galra - and a bit terrifying - his Keith was buried under the desires that came from his torture. No matter what the others say, Lance is going to help Keith through this. He was going to get his boyfriend back, and he was going to succeed. No matter what anyone else says.


End file.
